


A Blank Page

by Mochi (Paranoid_Affections), running_with_luck



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sexy Times, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, hidashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Affections/pseuds/Mochi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_luck/pseuds/running_with_luck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an extended period of Hiro having a hard time coming up with any genius ideas for the upcoming SFIT showcase, Tadashi decides they should get out of the house and head to his school for a bit of fresh air. But Hiro's curiosity gets them into some trouble that leaves them questioning their feelings for each other instead of Hiro's next genius design.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP we wrote and wanted to share with the rest of the wonderful Hidashi fandom!!! We weren't sure where we were going with it originally but really liked how it came out as we continued writing! Please be patient as we finish the much longer second half!
> 
> I love you Nii-san!!! Thank you so much for writing this with me~!!! <3

Hiro’s forehead thunked loudly against his desk in the relative silence of their room. He groaned loudly, balling the paper in his hands up into a fist. Again. It joined it’s peers on a growing pile on the floor. His head hurt, and not from beating the desk thoroughly. Hiro was at a complete loss over what to make for his project so he could get into Nerd school too. Everyone always thought he was such a genius, but Hiro could only marvel at how his older brother Tadashi had managed to easily accomplish something that was literally driving him crazy. Hiro propelled himself up and flopped onto his bed, letting his head hang off one end as he watched Tadashi from his vantage point upside down. “I still can’t think of anything,” Hiro declared, exasperated with himself. He’d been at this for days to no avail.

As much as it pained Tadashi to watch his younger brother struggle, he really couldn't be happier. He knew Hiro was meant to do great things, and not waste his days betting on bot fights. That was no way to live. Of course, a blank page was an intimidating thing and it was always a little hard to get that first spark. Baymax had been that way too. "Really? Nothing at all?" mused Tadashi from behind a school book for a class next semester. The book clapped shut in his hand so he could get a better look at that exasperated expression written all over Hiro's face. One long leg swung over the edge the bed, followed by the other. "Maybe you should take a break for a while?"

Hiro scrubbed his face with his hands vigorously as he rolled around on his mattress. “Aaaarrrrrgggh!” he cried as an unarticulated response. In his craze, Hiro rolled right off the end of his bed into a heap on the floor a bit dejected. “But at this rate I’ll never have anything good enough in time!” Hiro whined back at Tadashi. “Besides, I’m not bot fighting anymore so what would I even do?” he pouted up at his older brother.

What a drama queen. How nice it must be to only have that kind of worry. Tadashi chose to ignore the distinct doki in his chest from Hiro's adorable pout and unceremoniously scooped Hiro up into his arms like he was some damsel in distress (which he kind of was). "I need to grab something from school anyway. Why not come with me? Maybe you'll see something that'll kick you into gear." Tadashi wasn't really asking if Hiro wanted to go, though. As the oldest, he'd already decided Hiro would go with him, so before Hiro could object, he tossed his little bro over his shoulder and started to make his way downstairs.

“Eep!” Hiro chirped in surprise as he was unceremoniously lifted of his feet. He tried to worm his way out of his older brother’s grasp but found he had little ability to actually get away. Sometimes it sucked to be so little. “Alright! Alright! I’ll go but I need my shoes Tadashi!” Hiro huffed, never giving up on his struggle to get away. Secretly, he was interested in going back and seeing all the cool stuff Tadashi and his classmates were working on back at the Nerd labs. Not that Hiro wanted to copy anyone, but it could be fun to see what everyone else was doing and get away from his blank piece of paper for an afternoon. But he would prefer to walk himself there.

Tadashi chuckled as Hiro struggled to get out of his grip like some feisty kitten. At least, Hiro had seemed to perk up some at the idea of going back there. Maybe, he knew his brother a little too well. "Fine~" Tadashi let Hiro roll out of his arms so he could walk on his own. "Hurry up though, or I'm leaving without you." He wouldn't, but the threat was real enough and to help cement it into that genius head of his brother's, he made his way down to the cafe.

“I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying~” Hiro scrambled to his feet, dashing back up the few steps to their room where he furiously searched for where he’d left his sneakers. He found them in a heap under his desk and quickly jammed them on, racing back downstairs so fast he nearly ran right into Tadashi who had of course been intercepted by Aunt Cass. Hiro ducked around them both to get closer to the door as he also grabbed Tadashi by the wrist pulling him along. “Bye Aunt Cass!” Hiro shouted as he dragged them both outside before he could hear another lecture on being more responsible. Their aunt only managed to get out a quick, “Be safe boys!” before they were on their way.

"Woah-!" Tadashi yelped as he was suddenly tugged along by Hiro and had to fight to keep himself upright. "Y-Yeah, see you later!" he called over his shoulder before the door closed. Tadashi was quick on the draw to tug out his keys. He plopped the spare helmet on Hiro's head before putting on his own and quickly sped off in the direction of the school, fully expecting Hiro to hold on tight. As the building came into sight, Tadashi let out a soft sigh. Something about being on campus always put his heart at ease, though he couldn't really put his finger on why. Friends or his project, maybe. Hopefully some of that would help clear Hiro's head. There was a good idea in there somewhere. He parked and glanced back at Hiro to see how he was doing.

Hiro begrudgingly buckled his helmet on and clambered onto the back of the bike. He slung one arm loosely around Tadashi's waist, enjoying their ride trough the bustling streets of San Fransokyo and the wind on his face. As much as he loathed to admit that his older brother was right (again), Hiro was already enjoying getting out of his room and spending some time out in the world again. He hadn't had much excuse to leave their apartment after graduating last year, aside from his brief history with bot fighting. Hiro was excited to see the college again, finally understanding why Tadashi had always been so enamored with the place. As they pulled to a stop in the parking lot, Hiro was practically bouncing with excitement as he tossed his helmet off to reveal his very disheveled hairstyle. "So what's the plan anyway?" He asked, still unsure why they'd come but nonetheless excited.

Tadashi had to suppress another laugh. Hiro could be really cute sometimes... Smiling back, Tadashi casually strode up to the entrance. "Just grabbing a few things from the lab, also going to stop by one of the classrooms. Nothing huge" he explained while watching Hiro bound up the steps with him. "Looks like you're already feeling better though" he decided to point out as he opened the door for Hiro.

Hiro practically tripped over himself, and tried his best to look pouty for a moment but failed miserably. Of course his brother would rub it in that he was right. Still, it was wonderful that Tadashi knew him well enough and cared enough to want to pull him out of his funk. “I thought your lab project was done already!” Hiro exclaimed as he ducked through the door and into the Nerd building. Immediately he was looking around at everything, face pressed up against the windows of labs as they walked past.

"It never hurts to tweak a few things. And besides, who said it was my only project?" Tadashi answered, leaving an air of mystery to that statement. He might've been thinking about what to get Hiro for a congratulations present, aside from school supplies. There was no doubt in his mind that his little brother would get in. He tugged on Hiro's hood to pull him away from the panes of glass while lightly shaking his head. "Stop that, you'll leave nose marks. And don't wander off too far, alright? This building can be kind of a maze."

Hiro was listening, really he was, and Tadashi’s statement piqued his interest. Other projects huh? He really should have considered that but Baymax was so cool it was hard to imagine his brother was hiding something else up his sleeves. But his attention was not focused as they walked down the halls, and before Hiro could really comment on anything, he was distracted by something else cool that he saw. “Uh huh!” Hiro agreed without thinking as Tadashi pulled him along. He’d quickly lost track of where they had been or where they were going, too enamored with seeing everything to pay much attention.

Tadashi poked his head into the lab and finally let go of his brother's hood, not really expecting him to run off anywhere now they were at their destination. Seemed like no one was in. Huh... Right, today was Sunday, wasn't it? Tadashi made a note to keep better track of the days. It was easy to forget sometimes between semesters. "Huh, guess it's just you and me today, Hiro" Tadashi muttered as he made his way inside without really looking back.

Hiro knew he wasn’t supposed to touch anything, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get as up close and personal with some of the other projects around the room as he wandered in behind his brother. It was nice to get an up close and personal view without the inventors themselves in the way. Seriously though, how had he not know college was this awesome? Everyone had always made it sound so… well so lame. But now, Hiro couldn’t imagine a cooler place to be. He quickly ran out of things to ogle in this lab, having seen a lot of it already, and he glanced around but didn’t see Tadashi. He must have gone into his personal lab… surely he wouldn’t notice if Hiro just slipped into the lab next door quick? He’d still be able to hear his brother if he called, right? Hiro poked his head out into the hall. The coast was clear and he snuck ninja style to the next door. Strangely, most of the lights in this lab were off and the door seemed locked. He pressed up against the glass for a closer look. The frosted glass made it hard to see, but there was definitely something in there! A well placed paperclip made short work of the door and Hiro slipped inside unnoticed. “Cool!” he exclaimed in awe at just a quick glance around.

Tadashi opened one of the drawers in his lab and took out a chip, along with some notes he'd made earlier. "Alright, Hiro, let's-..." Tadashi had turned to talk to his brother who he could've sworn was right behind him, only to find that he was by himself. "Hiro?" Tadashi called. Maybe he was just... out in the regular lab, right? "Hiro?" he tried again as he wandered back into the open lab space. Nothing. Okay. Don't panic. He had to be somewhere. He wouldn't be stupid enough to leave when he didn't know the building yet. His gaze landed on the partially open lab door that he had been sure he closed and cursed softly. That idiot was going to get into more trouble than usual. Every lab had unfinished projects and who knew how many of them were unstable or worse.

Hiro was oblivious in the lab next door, vibrating with excitement as he hopped from foot to foot while he made his way around the lab. “That’s awesome!” and “What a cool way to do that!” were a few of the phrases he kept repeating in awe of the work around him. This lab seemed more advanced than some of the others, but Hiro barely considered that and he bounced around despite the fact that he knew Tadashi was part of one of the more senior labs. All these projects were related and simply mind blowing! Hiro couldn’t help gingerly picking up a small device to get a better look at the bottom and sides as he held it above his head for a discerning look. What was it being used for anyway? Without anyone there to explain, the possibilities were endless.

Doing his best not to worry about what sort of trouble Hiro might've gotten himself into, Tadashi left the lab and looked around for signs of his short little brother. He didn't have to go very far. The lab nearby had its door ajar and he knew for a fact that no one was supposed to be in that lab, because that was a teacher's lab. Damn it, Hiro... He slid inside silently and heard his brother's voice carry from across the dark room. Attempting ninja-like footsteps, Tadashi walked up to Hiro from behind and waited until he was right behind him before speaking up. "What are you doing?" he asked loudly, announcing his presence.

Hiro was completely lost in his own world until he heard his brother’s booming voice behind him. He jumped in shock and panic, dropping the small fragile device he’d been holding. Thankfully his reflexes were quick enough to catch it before breaking anything, and he just as swiftly set it down again from where he’d gotten it before turning around. “Ahhhhh nothing! Just looking around!” Hiro answered with a plastered on smile as he slowly started inching towards the door nervously. “Did you get what you needed?” Hiro asked, trying to change the subject.

Tadashi placed a firm hand on his hip and did his best to be scolding while trying not to get too angry. He wasn't going to change the subject as quickly as Hiro was hoping either. "I brought you here to take a break, not steal other people's ideas," he warned, glancing at what Hiro had just put down. Please don't let that be broken... He sighed, shaking his head. "C'mon. This is the teacher's lab. We're not supposed to..." Tadashi went quiet when he heard someone scraping at the door like they were unlocking the already unlocked door behind them. Crap-!

Hiro was about to argue that it wasn’t stealing, he was just getting inspired when he too heard someone at the door. Great, way to get himself kicked out before he even got to take once class. He turned to Tadashi with a panicked expression and instinctively ducked so he was hidden from view by one of the lab tables. Hiro looked around furiously for any sign of somewhere big enough to hide them both when he finally spotting what looked like an old supply closet near the back of the room. He motioned for Tadashi to follow as he booked it toward their hiding spot.

Tadashi was, unfortunately, a little too tall to hide behind the lab benches. Sometimes he envied Hiro's smallness. Hiro spotted the closet before he did and followed Hiro towards it. He opened the door first to let Hiro inside and closed the door behind them just before the light flicked on in the room. The little amount of light filtered in through the crack below, letting Tadashi see Hiro's face. They... really didn't have a whole lot of room to move. To try to give some room to them both, he ended up putting his arm around Hiro. Desperately, he tried to think of other things aside from how close his little brother was and instead focused on straining his ears to listen to the room outside.

That had been a little too close for comfort, and they definitely weren’t in the clear yet! Hiro couldn’t believe he’d been dumb enough to break into a teacher’s lab! He peered through the tiny crack trying to see who was out there but the view was limited and hard to see clearly. Hiro leaned back into Tadashi, turning to look at his brother with what he hoped was an apologetic expression as he mouthed “I’m sorry”. He felt bad dragging Tadashi into potential trouble yet again, even if this wasn’t as life threatening as last time. But if they got caught, Tadashi was a student and could face consequences so the guilt nagged at Hiro just a bit. There wasn’t much they could do now but wait and hope they weren’t discovered.

It was really hard to stay mad at his little brother when he looked like that. Tadashi felt that ending up in this situation was punishment enough for Hiro to realize the error of his ways, so rather than berate him, he just offered him a sympathetic smile. He leaned down so he could let Hiro whisper and he could whisper too without being too loud about it and was desperately trying not to think about anything else he wanted to do to Hiro while being this close. Hiro was really too cute and it caused Tadashi so much mental strain some days... "When we get outta here, we're going to have to talk" he whispered just next to Hiro's ear, so close that dark strands tickled his nose and his warm breath was sure to linger. No, no, don't think about that either. Just a talk about breaking into places. Yeah. That was all they would talk about. Nothing else. Nothing like how Tadashi didn't have or want a girlfriend for very sick and disturbing reasons. Just... a healthy... talk... yeah.

Hiro very keenly felt Tadashi’s breath ghost across his ear and suddenly felt like it was awfully warm in their small enclosure. The hairs on the back of his neck seemed to stand on end and Hiro could feel goose bumps forming all the way down his arms. He was very thankful they were in a dark space so that his brother couldn’t see what he was sure was a blush spreading across his face. Hiro didn’t know what to do with these feelings, and often tried to push them from his mind or pretend he wasn’t having them. But every time he and Tadashi ended up just a bit too close the bottom of his stomach felt like it was dropping away. He quickly broke eye contact under the pretense of leaning up to whisper back, but stopped halfway as the professor came closer to their location. Hiro froze pressed up against Tadashi, barely daring to breathe. 

Tadashi had assumed that Hiro was going to answer him with a whisper. That's what that movement meant, surely. He, too, froze in place as well when he heard footsteps by the door. Hiro pressed up against him and he could feel his breath catch in his throat. On his lips, he could feel the very faint breath of his brother's. Too close. Too close! Many alarms were going off inside Tadashi's head, telling him that this was leading to a very bad scenario where he would be, more or less, an incest pedophile. Just a little closer and he could... NOT taste Hiro's lips, because that would be wrong. Very very... very... wrong. He hadn't tried to imagine what that would be like on many difficult nights and sometimes mornings. No, that would be bad. That wretched heart of his thundered in his chest, too loud in his ears with this deafening silence around them, save for the sounds of someone else outside of this closet. Tadashi was convinced Hiro would at least be able to feel it hammering away under his ribs, and probably hear it too.

Under the pretense of not making any noise to avoid being caught, Hiro allowed himself a moment to simply be close to his brother. Sure, they were playful a lot and wrestled and ran around together but it was different than just being close to him like this. As they were Hiro could feel the heat of Tadashi pressed against him and when he inhaled deeply enough it was like breathing his brother in. Part of him relaxed at the familiarity and closeness he so desired, but another part of him felt panicked. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way. Hiro dared to glance up at Tadashi again and was captivated by his gaze and how close they had become. Close enough to feel his brother’s breathe on his lips, possibly the closest they’d ever been in such a still moment. Hiro had been convinced for so long that he was the only one with these strange feelings, but something in Tadashi’s expression seemed to mirror his own. Surely they both couldn’t… Hiro’s gaze flickered nervously to Tadashi’s lips and back again. His throat felt dry as he leaned half an inch closer, searching Tadashi’s gaze desperately hoping he wasn’t being crazy. Hiro didn’t know what to do, confused and overwhelmed by his affections. He couldn’t just… was he really thinking of a real kiss? It all seemed too big. He settled for affectionately bumping his nose against Tadashi’s and pulling away slightly to give his customary cute and cheeky grin. He could play this off as bratty younger sibling antics… right? The professor slammed a cabinet shut and turned the light back off, jingling his keys. It looked like they’d be safe to leave in a moment, and Hiro couldn’t quell the feeling of disappointment. 

Something about the way Hiro looked up at him, the way he seemed so conflicted over something, it almost mimicked how he was feeling internally. But, that would mean... Surely they both couldn't... Tadashi's expression seemed to soften as Hiro leaned in closer, accepting it, needing Hiro to be the one to start it all for them if it were to ever happen...

When Hiro simply bumped his nose against Tadashi's, his eyes widened in the dark, a wave of disappointment crashing over him as he was given the usual, younger sibling grin from Hiro. Had he been wrong? If Hiro was just messing with him, this was one really screwed up joke.

The door to the lab closed behind the teacher and Tadashi waited a few beats after he heard the click of the lock, just to make sure they were gone, before opening the closet door and letting himself unfold from Hiro and the cramped space. Staggering over to the nearest lab bench, Tadashi used it to keep himself upright. Broad shoulders hunched over as he braced and with eyes closed, he tried to pull his thoughts together. What had just happened? He'd nearly kissed his brother. Or... Hiro had nearly kissed him. Right? Right. If Hiro was just joshing though, Tadashi was very tempted to be furious with him. You don't just DO that! His feelings- Or, er, getting that close- That wasn't something people should just joke about! But, how on earth did he even approach that topic?! Did he have to give a birds and bees talk? Really? The elder brother's mind reeled at the very thought.

Hiro wasn’t sure what he expected Tadashi’s reaction to be, that was really his whole concern in the first place, but he only felt worse himself as he watched the disappointed expression cross his brother’s features. Anger would have been easier to deal with, was easier for him to react to and participate in. But feeling like he’d disappointed his older brother made Hiro feel like the scum of the earth. He wrung his hands together as he followed Tadashi out of the supply closet, feeling as though he’d done something wrong. Weren’t his own feelings the part that was wrong? Hiro’s confusion about the whole situation had reached new heights and he felt like the only thing that would make him feel better was to set things right with Tadashi, but how? He approached Tadashi gingerly, trying to show more concern than confusion as he reached out to place a hand on his brother’s lower back while stepping to stand beside him. Just being close again calmed Hiro somewhat, even if he didn’t feel very prolific. “Hey Tadashi, are you ok?” Hiro asked, concerned and worried and completely at a loss. “Do you need some fresh air maybe?” he suggested, knowing they should probably get out this lab anyway before they actually got caught. 

A ginger hand placed on his lower back snapped Tadashi out of his thoughts. Okay? No. No, he really wasn't. He was the furthest from okay. Being turned on by your little brother was hardly 'okay'. Taking off his cap, Tadashi ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before he answered. "I'm alright, Hiro. Let's just get out of here before anyone else comes back. We'll talk when we get home." He did his very best to flash his usual smile, calm and collected as always, but his cheeks were still pink and he really hoped Hiro wouldn't notice. Without saying anything else about what happened in there, Tadashi left the lab and the school, and this time made absolutely sure Hiro was right behind him the entire time.

Hiro didn’t argue and expertly flipped the lock back into place on the lab door as they left, concerned that Tadashi wasn't as ok as he was pretending to be. He was also concerned about this so called talk, sure he was at least going to get a lecture for breaking and entering into a professor’s lab. Even if they hadn’t gotten caught. Hiro’s mind was still replaying the scene from the supply closet, of being inches from Tadashi and their almost kiss. His skin still tingled as he thought about it and he was so lost in his own thoughts as he followed his brother from the school that he bumped right into Tadashi when he stopped by his bike. As Hiro accepted the helmet from his brother, he paused before getting on the bike. “Is there somewhere else we can go beside home… maybe somewhere more private?” Hiro looked at his sneakers as he asked, not even sure why he was asking other than a strange feeling that he didn’t want to head home just yet. He was afraid that if they went home everything would just go back to normal and they’d both forget this whole thing ever happened whatever it had even been. Hiro wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he didn’t want that. “Please” he added as a quiet plea.

Hiro was being awfully quiet, like the bad kind of quiet. Something was obviously on the kid's mind. Had Tadashi accidentally scared him by saying they'd talk? Not that Tadashi was all that thrilled about it. He was going to try and pretend this never happened, act like he was normal, because how could it end up being anything else? It'd just get in the way of not only Hiro's future, but also how close they already were.

Tadashi had just mounted his bike when Hiro finally spoke up for the first time since leaving the lab. Private? There was only one place he knew of that was more private than their room. Maybe it was better to have a talk there instead anyway, so Aunt Cass couldn't try to 'help'. Sweet woman, but very forward. He sighed and got off his bike, then reached out for the helmet back. "Alright. We'll talk in my lab. Frosted windows, soundproof, keypad locked door; doesn't get much more private than that." Leaving the bike behind a second time, Tadashi walked with Hiro back to the lab and all the while he had just one thought: Where to even start?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi come closer to admitting their feelings for one another, but with love comes pain and a little help from their robot friend. This is either going to be the start of a great new romance or blackmail material for life. Unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back with Chapter 2! Sorry if the chapter breaks seem weird, we did sort of write this with the intention of not breaking it into chapter whoops. So the scenes continue right where we left off just as an FYI! We really hope you enjoy this part, it was tons of fun to write and we've been particularly excited to share this bit with everyone! :3
> 
> A huge Thank You to everyone for reading this far and leaving Kudos and such kind comments! You are all too nice and awesome!!! T_____T <3<3<3

Relief washed over Hiro and he let out of a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. “Thanks,” he said, flashing the best smile he could muster as he handed back the helmet. He was glad he’d said something before they left the premises, Tadashi’s lab sounded like a much better choice than their room where barely anything was private. 

Hiro was much less distracted by all the awesome tech around them than he had been initially, too preoccupied with his own thoughts to pay it much mind as he followed his brother back inside. Even more students had gone home during their closet incident and they were able to get back to Tadashi’s lab without bumping into anyone. Hiro shuffled inside, not sure where to sit or where to start or even remotely how to have this conversation. Best let Tadashi get the reprimanding out of the way. 

“Sorry for breaking into the teacher’s lab. I didn’t realize… that was seriously uncool of me. I got carried away.” And while it was all true, it also clearly sidestepped the real conversation Hiro was trying valiantly to put off. 

This lab was a blessing. Being an honors student seriously had its perks and living in a house where almost nothing was private, it was a saving grace very often. Tadashi decided to sit on his rolling green stool, so he could be more on Hiro's level rather than tower over him. Well, at least Hiro knew what he did wrong. "Look, I get it. I do. Trust me, I spent a lot of time oogling when I first got here too. Lock picking other people's labs, though... Even if you're not caught right away, word spreads fast and you'll be accused of cheating and be expelled." Okay, maybe that was a little over the top, but it was pretty much true and Tadashi didn't want Hiro to be kicked out when he was still trying to get in. "That said..." Tadashi straightened his back and tried to level with Hiro. Okay... Big question. Here goes, well, everything. "You mind telling me what all that was about in the closet?"

Hiro couldn’t help the fierce blush that shot through him immediately, not really having expected Tadashi to put him on the spot so quickly. Weren’t they supposed to ease into these sorts of conversations? His brother was supposed to be more mad about the lab so they could focus on that longer. But as Hiro’s luck would have it he was suddenly in the deep end and still floundering about what he could say to explain what he’d done without telling the whole truth. His reflex was to claim nothing was wrong, it meant nothing he was just joking around, but he couldn’t form the words in his mouth when he thought back to Tadashi’s disappointed expression. Hiro had dragged them all the way back to Tadashi’s lab so they wouldn’t just slide this under a rug, he’d only be doing them both a disservice to chicken out now. It’s not like he would ever really be ready to randomly bring this up with Tadashi. At least he’d been given an opening… 

“I… I don’t know.” Hiro admitted, sounding as hopelessly lost and confused as he felt. His shoulder slumped and he looked anywhere but at his older brother. “I guess I find it comfortable to be close to you? I’m sorry if I pushed a boundary I shouldn’t have…” Hiro continued lamely, not lying but also not letting on the full extent of his feelings. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

There really wasn't any way that Tadashi knew of in order to dive into this topic gracefully. He actually hadn't expected Hiro to be straight up honest with him, but his hope that Hiro at least trusted him when it was just the two of them was not misplaced. Tadashi rubbed his hand over his face, letting his hand slide to his neck. 'Comfortable' did not mean 'in love with' and Tadashi was trying to keep that in mind. How to phrase this without coming across as a total pervert? "... I'm not upset. I'm not even really mad that we almost-" He couldn't even say it, but he had to keep going. Hiro seemed so lost and confused and it wouldn't help to have both of them that way. He had to get his act together. "I guess I'm just wondering what you mean by 'comfortable'. Because, if it means what I think it does... You're probably not alone in that." Tadashi's cheeks turned a soft pink as he braced for whiplash, ready for Hiro to laugh or get angry with him. This was potentially years of future torment by a little brother that knew his deepest, darkest secret.

Hiro’s heart started beating a mile a minute as Tadashi acknowledged their almost kiss. The fact that his brother was also aware and seemingly not upset by this fact was a lot for Hiro to process. He was still grasping at his own feelings, he’d never in his wildest dreams imagined that Tadashi might feel the same way. Hiro tried to swallow around his suddenly dry throat, vigorously scrubbing his scalp in frustration with himself. How does words? Indeed what did he mean by comfortable, and more importantly what did Tadashi? Hiro dared a glance at his brother who seemed to be blushing slightly and once again putting on a brave front. It melted his heart the way Tadashi was always looking out for him and he knew he had to try harder, so Hiro began to pace. And ramble. 

“Um comfortable, like great to be around and mood enhancing and generally all around feel good and relaxed and well comfortable, but also kind of like comfortable because I can always just be myself around you and I feel like you understand me, mostly, but definitely better than anyone else and being next to you in that closet was…” And here Hiro paused at a brief loss for words, one hand running up and into his bangs like he always did when he was thinking exceptionally hard about something. Their eyes met briefly as Hiro continued after a beat, “Just what I wanted, except maybe without the breaking and entering part? But the closeness, if that makes any sense? I feel like we don’t get that enough anymore, even if before it was more innocent and now it’s well, different somehow, and I’m probably not making any sense because oh god I‘m rambling now and this is embarrassing because I still don’t even know what to say to answer you but I don't want to lie and pretend like that was nothing because it definitely wasn’t nothing but your guess is as good as mine to what actually was going on, because I really wanted to OW!” Hiro kept pacing as he went on, gesturing wildly until his motions got a little too carried away and he smacked his hand against one of the many contraptions around them. Hiro hissed a bit and shook out his hand, his tirade stopped just short of a confession he would never be able to take back. He’d probably said too much anyway, so best to just let it all sink in before digging his grave any deeper. 

Tadashi watched Hiro start to pace, trying to follow everything he was saying. Sometimes it was hard to keep up once Hiro got going. Sometimes. The more he talked, the more Tadashi seemed to understand. Did that mean that Hiro really did lo- "Watch out!" Tadashi tried and failed at stopping Hiro from swinging his arm straight into one of his mechanical helpers that acted usually as an extra pair of hands when he was working. He got up from his stool and went over to Hiro, taking his hand without thinking about it to get a better look at it. "Are you okay?" he asked, his mother hen habits showing.

Behind him, the sound of beeping started, followed by the sound of inflating air. He knew that sound and whipped around to see Baymax boot up. Oh no...

The white robot carefully stepped outside his charging station and walked up to Hiro and Tadashi. It raised his hand and waved. "Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'Ow'." The screen popped up with the scale to rate the pain and Tadashi was both pleased that his creation worked and a little frustrated that it worked now, when they were trying to figure out their emotions.

It was a testament to just how caring Tadashi is that both he and his robot sprang into action instantly for what was really barely a scratch. Hiro smiled at them both, a warm feeling spreading in his chest that helped to calm him down from his pacing hysteria. “It’s ok you two, I’m fine!” he assured them, though he wouldn’t mind another sucker from Baymax since he was out anyway. Sure, not the best timing ever, but… 

Hiro was shaken from his thoughts as he heard Baymax continue. “Scanning complete.” Wait, when had Baymax scanned him? “Unbelievable” Hiro covered his face with his hands as he muttered, both at the robots nerve and its truly terrible timing. 

“You have an elevated heart rate and seem to be exhibiting symptoms that include increased heat around the face and neck area as well as shallow breathing and increased hormone levels. Diagnosis, you seem to be experiencing the physical symptoms of the human phenomenon known as love. Either that or you are 5 minutes from respiratory failure, but age and overall health suggest the first diagnosis. “ The white robot paused briefly before turning to Tadashi. “Initiating body scan.” 

“Now I’m really crying on the inside.” Hiro said, turning to Tadashi with a pout. His head hurt way more than his hand ever had. Hiro groaned loudly, and buried his head into Tadashi’s shoulder as Baymax continued.

Tadashi had to hold back laughter at Hiro's diagnosis. So, Hiro really was in love with him. Man, science was amazing and it was hard to deny hard facts. "It's not THAT bad-" Tadashi started with a chuckle, but was immediately interrupted by Baymax's "Scan complete." He turned back to the robot. "No, wait-"

"You are also suffering from similar symptoms, such as an elevated heart rate, increased hormones and temperature around the face and neck, and shallow breathing. Diagnosis: The phenomenon known as 'love'." Tadashi just sighed and closed his eyes. Okay, maybe he wasn't as happy that his project worked as well as it did. Robotics could be weird that way when it came to AIs. "... Well, at least we can't deny it anymore" Tadashi offered Hiro by placing a reassuring hand on his back as he settled down to both knees in front of his little brother. He smiled for him, trying to offer some kind of comfort in all this without pushing too far.

"You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop." Baymax held out a red lollipop for Hiro to take, seemingly oblivious to the newly forming relationship in front of him.

“Uh, thanks Baymax?” Hiro said, taking the lollipop while still in vague shock that he’d just been outed by a robot. His brother really was a genius, that was for sure. Baymax hadn’t missed a beat in delivering their diagnostics. Hiro fumbled with the candy between his fingers, glancing down at it briefly before turning to truly face Tadashi and his feelings for the first time. “Do you really… I mean are you really… I mean is that really uh how you feel about me? You could be thinking of someone else or something…” Hiro knew it sounded lame, but he had to hear from Tadashi properly before he’d really believe this crazy dream was his reality. The way they were standing, Hiro was actually a little taller for once but they were much closer in height. Hiro liked that he could easily wrap his arms around Tadashi’s neck and bury his face in his hair and just give him the biggest hug ever. “Tadashi…” he whispered reverently.

Tadashi finally managed to meet Hiro's gaze, looking at those hopeful dark eyes and seeing the array of emotions behind them. This time, he didn't have to fake his smile when he nodded to answer Hiro's question. He almost felt relieved by all this coming out. One could say that they finally came out of the closet. "I didn't say anything, 'cause it's kinda frowned upon to be in love with your little brother." There, he finally said the word and it didn't stick in his throat as much as he had thought it would. "I really didn't want to freak you out, or get in the way of you growing up. But, since you already know..." His other hand came up to cup Hiro's cheek, feeling like he needed that physical connection. "Yeah. I'm in love with you, Hiro. Do you... feel the same?"

Hiro leaned into Tadashi’s touch, his eyes becoming half lidded with emotion. He couldn’t help that Tadashi’s smile was contagious despite the butterflies in his stomach or the way his knees felt weak. Hiro smiled back, wide enough to show off his gap tooth until he felt like he’d break his face if he smiled much more. Still he couldn’t help but tease, “I think it’s frowned upon no matter if the brother is younger or older.” Hiro’s eyes took on a more determined glint as he continued, “But no one can convince me that how I feel about you is wrong. I… I’m in love with you too Tadashi.” Hiro leaned closer, brushing their noses together again playfully like he had before. Except this time he didn’t pull away afterwards, enjoying the feeling of their breath intermingling once again as he held his brother’s gaze. 

That small, innocent gesture, Hiro rubbing his nose against his own, was seriously too cute for words. It made his heart flutter, hearing Hiro say those things and be so close to him. That silly tooth gap smile was adorable too. Tadashi's hand slipped under Hiro's hair, letting his fingers settled on the back of his neck while Tadashi's thumb framed Hiro's ear for better grip. "Hiro-" "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." Freezing before he could lean in and place a much desired kiss on those sweet lips, Tadashi was interrupted. He looked up at Baymax, now reminded of its presence. "Thanks, Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care." Which was the truth. If Baymax hadn't shown up when it had, they probably would've said something wrong and ruined a chance at this. As the robot returned to the charging station, Tadashi turned his full attention to his little brother, now with a seductive smirk. "Now, where were we?"

Hiro couldn’t help a chuckle at Baymax’s continually terrible timing, but the intense heat that overwhelmed Hiro as Tadashi leaned in for real quickly overrode it. Hiro’s brain felt like it was short-circuiting, too close to what he had desired for so long and ignored on principle. And now here he was mere inches from kissing his brother. “Tadashi…” Hiro breathed his name lightly as he licked his bottom lip nervously and searched his brother’s gaze for any sign of hesitation but found none. This was really happening. He gladly leaned into Tadashi, allowing himself to be pulled close and supported by the hand gently nestled in his hair. Hiro let his eyes fall shut, giving way to his other senses as at last their lips met in a soft kiss that made every part of him explode with sensation. His own hands came up to grasp at Tadashi’s face gently, tracing fingertips along cheekbones and into soft dark hair as Hiro melted into their kiss completely.

Tadashi was swept away by a rush of emotion as he finally felt Hiro's lips on his own. A swelling happiness in his chest that made him feel like he could do anything. It tied very closely with the day Baymax finally worked, maybe even surpassed it. This sweet kiss was so innocent and gentle, it was everything he had hoped it would be. Tadashi's hand on Hiro's back rubbed small circles downward until it reached the swell. He'd be lying if he said this was all he wanted to do to Hiro, but he didn't want to scare Hiro either. For now, he continued to kiss Hiro, breaking for air every now and again. The boldest move he decided to make was to let that same hand slip under Hiro's hoodie and shirt to touch his warm and soft skin.

Hiro was utterly lost in their kiss and felt his breath hitched as Tadashi’s touch ran electrifyingly along his skin. Every sense already seemed overwhelmed, and yet all he wanted was to be even closer to and more intimate with his brother. It was like a switch had been flipped inside of him, and it was all he could think about or desire. His whole world seemed to narrow to the press of his lips against Tadashi’s and hands against warm skin. Hiro arched into his brother’s touch letting his shirt ride up more, practically unable to help himself but also allowing himself because he needed Tadashi to understand how much he wanted this too. As they leaned in for another kiss, Hiro caught Tadashi’s lips with his own and experimentally flicked out his tongue to part them and deepen their kiss. 

Feeling Hiro move and breathe under his touch drove Tadashi crazy. It was difficult to keep a level head when what he desired was right in front of him, seemingly willing to go through with just about anything. Did Hiro even know just how much Tadashi wanted to take him? Not likely. Tadashi would be kinda surprised if he did, and then wonder what exactly Hiro was looking up on that computer of his aside from Bot Fights.

The flick of Hiro's tongue caught Tadashi off guard, his eyes snapping open when he felt it against his lips. Hiro... Deciding to accept the rare invitation, Tadashi slipped out his tongue to tease it against Hiro's, gently probing further into Hiro's mouth to see how much Hiro would let him have. Meanwhile, that hand of his made its way around to the front of Hiro's chest and up again. Time to see where the boundaries were. Fingertips, light as feathers, ghosted over pale skin until they met with Hiro's perky nipple, then used his thumb to toy with it, tease it, and see how sensitive his brother really was.

Hiro greatly enjoyed deepening their kiss, reveling in the intoxicating feeling of being so close and tasting Tadashi on his lips. Never having really kissed like this before he followed his instincts and allowed his brother’s tongue to explore further into his mouth as he teased lightly back with his own. Hiro didn’t mind letting Tadashi take the lead in the slightest, trusting his brother implicitly. Still, he was completely unfamiliar with these sensations and couldn’t hold back a soft gasp into their kiss as Tadashi continued his exploration up. Hiro dropped his hands to Tadashi’s waist, wanting to give his brother more room to work with, but also needing to feel soft skin under his own fingertips. His touch was more tentative and shaky, but Hiro slipped his hands under the hem of Tadashi’s shirt to rest on warm hips. His fingers even felt like they were on fire as Hiro gripped at his brother’s skin softly, doing his best to maintain his balance even while he felt like jelly on his feet. 

Tadashi felt Hiro's shaking fingers and that was enough to snap him out of his haze. Though the feeling sent tingles through his body wherever Hiro touched his skin, he knew Hiro was nervous. He was getting ahead of himself and even though Hiro seemed to be okay with this, he was pretty sure his little bro didn't know how exactly all this was supposed to work. That made him feel just a little guilty. Was he taking advantage of Hiro's innocence? It'd take time to teach him everything, so Hiro could know what he was really getting into. Then, maybe...

Pulling back finally from their kiss, Tadashi took a moment to catch his breath by leaning his forehead against Hiro's. His arm looped around Hiro's waist under his shirt to help him stand, pulling the thin boy up against him, just in case. At this angle from down here, he had a better view of Hiro's flushed face and he was certain his own was too. "Hiro" Tadashi breathed his brother's name with a smile he always seemed to wear when it was just the two of them. Now, Hiro knew the true reason behind it. "I love you."

Sure, it had been implied and said as siblings before, but hearing Tadashi confess to him now sent Hiro’s heart doing somersaults all over again. Hiro had a hard time mustering up his own voice to reply, for it seemed frozen in his chest as his world stood still with just the two of them. He leaned heavily against Tadashi for support, his hands still loosely on his brother’s hips but steadier now. Once again, Tadashi knew him better than he knew himself, and while Hiro would do anything for him, he was still overwhelmed by the magnitude of their emotions. Tadashi’s smile meant the world to Hiro, and seeing it now just for him filled Hiro with a kind of happiness he’d never known. “Tadashi… I uh… I love you too.” Hiro said shyly as he finally found his voice again, humbled and in awe of what was happening between them. 

Such a sweet smile. Tadashi wished he could take a picture of that on his phone and keep it as the wallpaper. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to snap a picture of Hiro while he was sleeping later on... Blissfully happy with how this day had gone, Tadashi brought up one of his knees so he was kneeling like a knight instead, a motion indicating he was planning on standing up soon. "How're you feeling? Think you're ready to go home now or need a few minutes?" He wouldn't let go of Hiro until he was absolutely sure Hiro wouldn't fall over.

Hiro snapped his head up in surprise, his hands unconsciously tightening their grasp. He didn’t want to leave yet, though he would honestly be content to bask in this moment with Tadashi for all eternity so he was a bit biased. “Wait, what? Why do we have to go home so soon?” Hiro was still afraid this would all feel like a surreal dream when they got home, not sure how any of this would work when their friends or family were around. Hiro wasn’t ready to hide his feelings again so quickly, and he wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck tightly so his brother couldn’t stand up unless he felt like carrying Hiro around. (Which he had been known to do on occasion…) “I’m not ready yet…” Hiro whispered right next to Tadashi’s ear as he tried to get his rollercoaster of emotions under control. 

Tadashi resisted the urge to make fake choking noises as Hiro clung tighter to him. Maybe another time. He instead turned his head and ran his nose through Hiro's hair slowly, letting the strands tickle it as he took in Hiro's unique scent. "Hiro..." He sounded just a little disappointed and frustrated, but with very good reason. Should he tell the truth? Probably seemed like the best way to talk to him sometimes and Hiro deserved to know why Tadashi was so hesitant about staying in this ideal room. His hand moved from Hiro's back to under his legs, the other joining it on the opposite side and effectively picked up Hiro by straightening out his legs. Hiro was still light enough to do this, though Tadashi wondered how tall he would get as he got older. He set him down carefully on empty bench space so he wouldn't have to kneel anymore and pulled back enough to be able to look at that pouty face. "There's some... things that I want to do with you. Very adult things that I don't want to scare you with. And I feel like if we keep going like this, I might take it too far... That's why." It wasn't that he wanted this dream to end. Far from it. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with Hiro kissing and enjoying what they had now. Tadashi just... didn't trust himself completely. He knew how easily he could overpower Hiro and just take what he wanted and that sort of scared him.

Before Hiro could ask what was troubling his brother, he was in Tadashi’s arms but he held back his usually indignant response to be carried at his age. Secretly he liked that Tadashi was strong enough to carry him around, it made Hiro feel safe in a weird way. Like he would always have someone looking out for him. As Tadashi leveled with him, Hiro could feel his face getting warm again even though he didn’t look surprised. He was really glad that his brother trusted him enough to be honest with him about his desires. Even if Hiro felt a little shy about it, he was honestly incredibly happy that Tadashi wanted to be with him like that. “I know I might not be ready for everything yet, but I have… thought about some stuff… I mean I am a 14 year old boy! I know what’s implied, eventually, by being in love with you. You’re not going to scare me off that easy. I trust you, Tadashi, and I know that you would stop if I asked you to.” Hiro said as he gently pressed a hand to Tadashi’s cheek, all of the faith he had in his older brother reflected in his eyes.


End file.
